1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical pump assembly, and more particularly to a column and bearing assembly housing a shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,696 to Buse, a vertical pump assembly is described. A vertical shaft communicates with a standard pump and a standard motor to drive the pump. A column surrounding the shaft is provided. Inserted into the column are bearing assemblies which guide the shaft and provide wear services for contacting the shaft.
While the column aand bearing assembly disclosed in this patent work well, improved column and bearing assemblies have been sought.